1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jig for holding a disc brake pad during the curing thereof in manufacturing the pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing, the conventional curing of a disc brake pad is performed after the heat forming of the pad, mainly for the purpose of stabilizing the hardening of the binding agent of the pad. Since the pad is put in a jig and manually tightened by an impact wrench in order to be subjected to the curing, the handling of the pad is inefficient and the tightening force on the pad differs from pad to pad or from jig to jig. For that reason, the quality of the pad subjected to the curing differs from pad to pad.